


Christmas in the Time of Revolution

by sgteam14283



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, Modern Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even during a revolution, people should enjoy the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Time of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Requisite holiday story for my universe, set during the main story of Fable 3. Don't own anything you recognize here, I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

There were lights along the drainpipe and Jasper had made an attempt at decorating a small tree, but Lina was far from any kind of Christmas spirit. Walter had gone to Brightwall to pick up some items Samuel had found and thought they could use, while Jasper had run to town to pick up some items for dinner on Wednesday so she was alone. She could hear the wind outside and tried to focus on anything instead; but nothing was holding her attention and every time that she moved her knee hurt. Grimacing as it happened again, she wished that it would heal faster. It had been two weeks since she’d taken that dive (if you could call it that, it was more like she jumped before looking in order to avoid the royal guards) and was stuck inside for the foreseeable future.

Letting out a sigh, Lina leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. “ _Maybe if I fall asleep I’ll feel better._ ” she thought to herself as she tried to relax but couldn’t get comfortable. Eventually she gave up and turned on the television, flipping through the channels in the hopes that something would distract her. But even that was failing her until she landed on a showing of the Nutcracker. Watching the ballet, Lina relaxed and let all the worries she had just fall away. After it was over she sighed and started to get up in order to make some tea when she head a car horn. 

Wondering who it was, she’d just reached the door when it opened and Ben Finn appeared, wearing that grin of his.

“What are you doing here?” Lina asked as she balanced on her crutches. She wasn’t in the mood to see the man who was half responsible for her current state right now and wondered if she could push him out the door before he came all the way in.

“Figured you might need some cheering up.” Ben replied, walking the rest of the way in and closing the door behind him. “You’ve been stuck inside and thought you’d want a change of scenery.” 

Lina knew that Ben was right, she _was_ going a bit stir crazy, but didn’t want to admit it because she was still angry at the fact that he’d taken the same dive as her but only ended up with a few cuts and bruises. Shrugging she said, “So? Why come all the way out here, you’re supposed to be at the fort with the Major-making it look like the Brigade was still there.” 

“Ah, but that’s the beauty of deserting-you can leave anytime you want and not give a fuck.” Ben replied with a wink as he strode past Lina and peaked his head in the kitchen to see if anyone was there. Finding it empty he turned around while asking, “Wally here? Just want to let him know I’m taking you out for some holiday fun.” 

“No, he’s in Brightwall.” Lina replied as she moved towards the couch and perched on the edge. “And I don’t want to have fun this holiday, for your information.”

Ben ignored Lina’s protest and picked up her jacket, tossing it to her. “To bad, we’re going out and having fun.”

Lina could see that Ben wasn’t going to leave her be and decided that if he was going to take her out then she could at least try to make him sorry for it. Putting on her jacket she said, “Fine, but I get to choose where we go.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Alright, then. Princess gets to choose the place.”

“You’re never going to stop calling me that are you?” Lina asked as Ben held the door open for her and she stepped out into the chilly night.

“Nope. Well, not until you become Queen and then it’ll change to Your Majesty.” Ben teased with a grin as he helped Lina down the steps and over to the sedan.

\--

“You picked a hell of a place, Princess.” Ben shouted over the crowd but at that exact moment one of the fighters decided to land a particularly nasty blow on his opponent and those cheering for him erupted into a roar and his words were drowned out. He’d expected a roadhouse bar or something a little...well not this. But that wasn’t to say that Ben wasn’t enjoying himself, it’d been awhile since he’d been to a brawl like this and it was nice to enjoy himself for once.

“C’mon, watch your blind side!” Lina yelled and then turned to see Ben looking at her. “What?”

“Nothing...you just surprised me that’s all. Didn’t think you’d be up for watchin’ a fight. And speaking of, how did you know there’d be one tonight?” 

Lina smiled a little, “It’s the weekend before Christmas, why wouldn’t there be? And just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy watching a good fight. Besides, I have to if I want to beat ‘em once I’ve healed.” 

“I thought that Walter doesn’t want you too since that tabloid article came out-draw too much attention to you.” 

Lina shrugged, “Have to if we want to keep the generator’s going and eat. Plus I’ll have to show up sometime if we want more to join what we’re doing, might as well be when I’m fighting-show ‘em that I can handle myself when it comes down to it.” 

Ben was silent for a moment, watching the two men fight as he thought about Lina’s comment. It’s true that she’d have to surface soon, let her brother and the rest of the country know that she was going to fight to take down the corrupt system, but at the same time she’d be welcoming comparisons to her mother if they knew she was fighting. “ _But maybe that’s what Walter wants, to show that Lina’s just like her mother and will fight for Albion._ ” Ben thought to himself as one of the men went down for the final count and the crowd (Lina included) cheered for the victor. “You win anything?” he shouted over the din. 

“Of course.” Lina replied with a grin as she pulled out her ticket. “How about you?”

“Yeah, not a much as you though.” Ben said while standing. “Want me to get your winnings?” 

“I’m not completely helpless Finn, I can get it myself.” Lina protested while grabbing her crutches and using them to stand. 

Ben held up his hands to defend himself, “No offense, just offering a friendly hand.”

“Yeah well, next time _you_ can be the one to wrench your knee so much that you think you’ve broken it.” Lina shot back and moving past him, slowly made her way to collect her winnings. Afterwards she waited for Ben and finally spotted him making his way towards her while looking at his mobile. 

“You ready for some more fun?” Ben asked when he looked up and saw Lina in front of him. 

“I guess...why?”

“You’ll see.” Ben called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

Lina didn’t like the avoidance of Ben’s answer and quickly stuffed her winnings into her pocket before trying to catch up with Ben. “No party’s please.” she thought as they slowly made their way to the car and Ben slid in the drivers seat.

\--

The house was lightly decorated for the holiday; lights were hanging from the drainpipe, a few wreathes hung on the walls, and a tree was in the corner of the main room. Inside it was full of Paige’s people (Paige herself was absent), music was playing in the background, and everyone had a drink in their hand. The mood was festive and almost everyone was eager to forget about everything for one night of partying. 

Lina watched Ben flirt with the small group of girls that had gravitated towards him since arriving at Paige’s and scowled a little. While she wasn’t short on company at the same time it annoyed her that he was acting like...well himself. Lina would admit to herself that Ben was cute, with his reddish-brown hair and stupid smile of his, but she noticed that he kept everyone at arms length and idly wondered why that was. 

“You’re supposed to be having fun, you know.” 

Lina looked up, pulled out of her thoughts by the voice, to see Ben next to her with a drink in each hand and that stupid smile on his face. “Well you seem to be having fun for the both of us.” Lina replied as she took the drink that he offered and took a sip, eyes going a little wide at how strong it was. “...what is this?” she asked with a slight cough.

“Just a little something that Kidd and Chuck mixed together.” Ben chuckled at Lina’s reaction. “Although it’s not the champagne you’re used to, I gather.” 

“Shut up Ben.” Lina replied, glaring at him and then downing the entire cup just to spite him. Wincing slightly, she exhaled slowly and raised her cup shouting, “Another!”

Ben raised an eyebrow at the action while the entire room cheered at Lina’s call for more. “You might want to take it easy on the mix, Princess. It is pretty strong.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Captain.” Lina replied harshly as Kidd appeared with a fresh cup and she took it. “Besides, I know how to hold my liquor. I did grow up with the stuff after all.” 

“Fine.” Ben huffed as he stood. “But don’t give me crocodile tears tomorrow when you’re nursing a hangover.” He left without waiting for a response and went to find one of the girls he’d been talking to earlier.

\--

It was getting late and Ben knew that they should be leaving, Jasper would be waiting for Lina to reappear no doubt, but he was having trouble locating her. “ _This shouldn’t be a problem, she’s on crutches for christssake. It’s not like she can run away._ ” Ben thought as he finished his circuit of the place and absently scratched the back of his head while trying to figure out where the Princess could be. His mobile then buzzed and Ben saw that it was Jasper. “Hey Jasper.”

“ _Captain Finn, is the Princess with you?_ ”

“Yeah.” Ben said, leaving out the part that she was currently eluding him because he didn’t want to worry the butler anymore than necessary. “Is she not picking up on-” Ben cut off when he heard a muffled crash and someone else cursing in the background. “What’s going on?”

“ _Tell her that her brother has found the lake house and is on his way at the moment._ ”

“Shit. Do you need help getting out?” Ben cursed as he turned around and headed towards the basement, intending to find Kidd and see if there was anyone near who could act as backup.

“ _No, no. Walter found out with enough time to spare and sent Paige and a few of her men over to help. Tell the Princess to stay at Paige’s tonight and we’ll be by in the morning to figure everything out._ ” 

“Alright, I’ll tell her.” Ben replied and stood there for a few seconds after Jasper ended the call, his mind turning over what he’d just learned. If Logan knew about the lake house then they were down a safe house and needed to be extra careful of who they talked to about the others. “Oy, Kidd!” he called out as he went down the stairs. “Where’s the Princess hopped off to?” 

“I think she’s outside.” Kidd yelled from his spot at the card table. “Why? Want some quality time with her?”

“‘cause it’s fucking freezing outside and she’s on crutches you asshole. She could slip and hurt herself even more.” Ben replied back with a smile. “Also Logan’s found the lake house so Paige wants us to stay here for the night.” 

“Shit, how did he find it?” 

Ben shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe he used a map.” He then ran back up the stairs and headed towards the porch, feeling how much colder it had gotten in the few hours since he’d last been outside. Turning around he spotted Lina right away, sitting on the steps with her crutches by her side. “Hey.” he said quietly while sitting down next to her. “You alright?” 

Lina shrugged, “I don’t have alcohol poisoning if that’s what you mean, I only had two cups of the jungle juice.” She hadn’t been out here long, just enough for her nose to get cold, and had been somewhat surprised when Ben showed up.

“Well that’s good.” Ben simply said, shoving his hands into his pockets and watching the white puffs his breath made as he exhaled for a few seconds before continuing. “Just heard from Jasper...your brother somehow found the lake house and is on his way there now.” 

“What?” Lina exclaimed, straightening up at the news. “Then we have to-”

“Relax.” Ben interrupted as he held out his hands to keep Lina from getting up. “They found out with enough time to get out. Paige and some of her crew are there right now with Jasper and they’re heading here. We’ll spend the night here and tomorrow Wally and Jasper’ll come over to figure everything out.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Lina relaxed after Ben’s reassurance and let what she’d just learned fully sink in. “He wasn’t always like this.” 

“Who?”

“Logan. Before all of this he was trying to be like mum and do what he thought was best for the country but somewhere along the line it all went wrong. I keep going back and trying to think where, but I just don’t know.” 

“Well from what I’ve experienced and what Walter’s told me it’s been a long time coming, that no one realized it until it was too late.” Ben replied after he’d moved closer to Lina without making her too uncomfortable. “It’s not your fault if that’s what you mean.”

“I know _that, Ben._ ” Lina rolled her eyes while playfully nudging him in the arm. Sighing she continued, “What I mean is if maybe I had paid a little more attention to what was going on then maybe I could’ve stopped it before...before people had to die.” 

Ben knew what Lina meant by the last statement and was silent, also knowing that he couldn’t convince her otherwise. Standing he shivered and said, “Christ it’s cold. Why don’t we head inside and you can help me warm up?” 

Lina rolled her eyes and took the offered hand to help her up. “In your dreams, Ben.” 

“Hey look at that, you’ve stopped calling me ‘Finn.’ See that’s progress.” Ben smiled as Lina hopped up the steps and he opened the door for her to hobble in. “There’s hope for you yet.” 

Lina laughed as she stepped inside and over her shoulder said, “Maybe.”

\--

Lina woke up three days later and felt better than she had in a long time. Jasper (along with Paige and three of her guys) had showed up perfectly fine and with all their gear, saying that they had passed Logan’s men on the way out of town but hadn’t been followed and Walter showed up later that day, fine as well. Then they decided that for the holiday they’d stay at Paige’s safe house since there was always someone on guard and then they’d figure out where to stay next. Now it was Christmas and as Lina used her crutches to move, wondered where they’d set up-if they’d stay here or move somewhere closer since it was looking like they needed to be in Bowerstone for the time being.

Taking a deep breath as she rounded the corner she said, “Mmmm, that smells good.” 

“I should hope so, I just made them.” Ben replied as he turned around with a platter of pancakes in hand and set it down on the table. “Early riser are we?” 

“Not as early as you apparently.” Lina replied as she sat down and picked up a fork to spear a few pancakes onto her plate. “And I didn’t know you cooked.” 

“Had to learn pretty quickly back home and then at Mouringwood there was a rotation since there weren’t enough men. Everyone loved my cooking at the fort.” 

“If you made stuff like this I can see why.” Lina said with a smile. “These are almost as good as the ones they make at the castle.” 

“Well if your Highness says so, who am I too contradict?” Ben replied with a mock bow. Straightening, he set down the spatula and asked, “If you don’t mind, how _did_ the royal family spend Christmas?” 

Lina swallowed the rest of her coffee and set the cup down before answering, “Christmas Eve there’d be the requisite party with the court and Parliament, I would always try to leave as soon as I could with Elliot because it was the one time he didn’t have to work while at a castle function and I wanted as much time with him as I could before he had to leave for the holiday. Then on Christmas Day it’d just be the three of us; Walter, Logan, and myself, for the morning. We’d open gift’s and then it was time for dinner with some members of the court and Reaver, then Logan would give his usual address. After all that was done we usually split up, Logan would do whatever business needed attending to while I relaxed in my room. But in past years Logan would skip the dinner and stay in his study with Reaver talking about whatever.”

She looked over to where Ben was by the coffee pot and shrugged, “But I’m sure what I did was nothing compared to what you’ve done, being away from your family all these years.” 

“Don’t have any family to miss. The Major’s all the family I need right now.” Ben replied as he took the pot and refilled Lina’s cup. “Besides, a few years the place where I was stationed got the traveling show. Nice girls and even nicer outfits.” 

Lina snorted and rolled her eyes, “Of course you’d like that.” She was silent as her coffee cooled and Ben went to work on making more pancakes. “Merry Christmas Ben.” 

Ben looked up and smiled at Lina. “Merry Christmas Princess. Hopefully by next year we’ll be celebrating in the castle.” He said while toasting his own coffee cup.

Lina returned the toast with hers and as they took a sip, Kidd and few others clamored into the kitchen and as they tucked into the food she couldn’t help but think how it was a Christmas miracle that her and Ben were finally getting along. “ _Well I’m sure stranger things had happened._ ” she thought to herself as Ben ducked Paige trying to hit him on the back of the head for spilling batter on the floor.


End file.
